


Love, Lance

by amilkypiggy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crossover, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love Simon, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Online Friendship, Online Romance, Other, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amilkypiggy/pseuds/amilkypiggy
Summary: Dear Red,Uh, I'm not sure how to start this. For the most part, my life is normal. I have a family that I actually like. Mom and dad were high school sweethearts. Dad was the charming quarterback who swept the beautiful valedictorian of Altea High off of her feet. After they had settled down, they had 6 children. I know... a lot. But, they've been nothing but supportive of me my whole life.Then there are my friends. We do everything friends do. We drink way too much iced coffee, binge on carbs, and hang out way too much. The four of us are insane. Yeah... that's the word I'm gonna use. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. I guess I saw your post and wanted to get to know you. I guess I was inspired. Wow... I'm not this awkward in real life. I swear.Anyway, I guess I'm pretty damn normal. Except I have a secret.- Blue.or:Lance Mcclain has a secret and sharing his secret with this random stranger on the internet may have been his best mistake... or maybe his worst. He hasn't figured that out yet.





	1. Prologue

My name is Lance McClain. And for the most part, my life is normal. I have a family that I actually like. Mom and dad were high school sweethearts. Dad was the charming quarterback who swept the beautiful valedictorian of Altea High off of her feet. After they had settled down, they had my older brother, Mateo. About a year later came Samuel and Nicolas. Then a few years later, I was born. A few years after me, my two little sisters, Sofia and Rio were born. I grew up close to my brothers and sisters. They were my rocks. No matter how hard things could get, I could always count on them. 

Then there are my friends. We do everything friends do. We drink way too much iced coffee, binge on carbs, and hang out way too much. I like to think we're unstoppable. I've known them my entire life... well since kindergarten at least. I met Pidge and Hunk on the first day of kindergarten. We met playing tag together and somehow we just stuck to each other. Then a few months ago I met Allura. She moved into the house next to mine over the summer, so my mom invited her family to dinner one day. After that day our trio became a quartet. So yeah, I'm just like you. Except I have a secret...

I like guys.

...but I also like girls.


	2. 1 - Dear Red,

I was woken up today by the sounds of a lawnmower.  _ He’s here.  _ I got up and ran to my window. There he was mowing our neighbor's yard. In those tight shorts with that fitting muscle tee. I could sit here for hours watching him, and I probably would’ve if my dad hadn’t interrupted me.

 

“Hey kid, Sofia made pancakes,” He told me as he walked into my room.

 

“Dad, uh hey…” I said as I jumped away from the window and ran over to my desk. Dad started to chuckle.

 

"Woah, didn't mean to interrupt your masturbating session. Hurry up though, Sofia is growing impatient, and you know how your mom gets when you don't eat properly." With that, he walked out of the room.

 

I sat there trying to process what he had just said. That's just how he was; always making jokes. That's how he got my mom to fall for him. He was quite the charmer, according to my mother.

 

Shaking my head, I stood up and started to get dressed. A blue shirt and jeans would do. Allura would yell at me for wearing the same clothes over and over again, and today would be no different. I grabbed my head and headed downstairs.

 

In the kitchen stood my parents talking about their plans for the day. Sofia was wiping down the island and Rio was finishing her pancakes.

 

"Lance, don't forget to eat breakfast," my mom told me as I wandered through the kitchen. She never let anyone walk out of this house unfed. It was something she learned from my abuela.

 

"I won't, mama. Don't worry about me." As soon as I tossed my bag on the counter, I was served with pancakes. Sofia had been the head cook at the McClain household for a year now, and I was lucky enough to get to try every one of her concoctions; good and bad.

 

"What’s the occasion, Sof?" I asked. It was unusual to get pancakes on a school day.

 

"She was asked to the dance on Friday, but she still hasn't told dad about it," Rio responded.

 

That made sense, pancakes were Dad’s favorite.

 

"Rio! You're so loud!" Sofia exclaimed even louder than Rio. This started an argument between the two 13 year olds.

 

I decided to leave before the argument got any bigger. No matter how much they loved each other, they wouldn’t miss a chance to argue.

 

"Uh, I gotta get going. You know how Pidge gets." I grabbed my bag, handing Sofia my empty plate. "Don't get in too much trouble."

 

"Bye, honey. Stay safe and be back by seven. Sofia wants to make empanadas," Mom informed me.

 

With a nod, I walked out to my blue Subaru. Mom and Dad got it for me on my 18th birthday. They told me it was because I was finally an adult, but I think it was because they got tired of me using one of their cars.

 

I look over to see the guy mowing our neighbor's lawn glancing at me.

 

Fuck. What do I do? Fucking hell, Lance. Smile, dammit!

 

I gave him a smile that said i'm constipated, but also done with life.

 

He smiled back.

 

Fuck. What do I do now?

 

Without thinking, I blurted, "I like your boots."

 

He gave me a confused look. Maybe he didn't hear me.

 

"I like your boots!" I screamed.

 

He still didn't hear. I shook my head and opened my car door. Tossing my bag into the backseat, I sat down.

 

"What the fuck was that? I like your boots? Who the fuck says that?" I sat in my car for a minute before hitting my head on the steering wheel. I am so fucking stupid.

 

I took a sigh and turned on the radio. A minute later, Allura got into the passenger seat of the car.

 

"Hey, are you ready to go?" She asked me, looking beautiful as usual. She was wearing a white tank top with a plaid skirt.

 

"You look good today," I told her pulling out of the driveway.  _ She always looked good. _

 

"Why thank you, Lance. You, on the other hand, look the same," She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. What else did I expect?

 

"You seem to forget that I was the one who taught you how to take care of your skin properly." It was true. She could tease me about my bland outfits, but she could never tease me about my skincare routine.

 

"Do you think you could drive me to Waffle House after play practice?" She asked,  before answering her ringing phone.

 

I gave her a nod, making a mental note to find out why later.

 

After about a minute, she hung up the phone giggling.

 

"Who was that?" I asked.

 

"Just a friend," she responded with a small smile on her face.

 

"Just a friend?" I asked, pulling into Pidge's driveway.

 

"He's just a friend," she confirmed.

 

Opening the door, the first words to come from Pidge's mouth were, "Who's just a friend?"

 

Pidge was good at getting people to spill their secrets. She knew exactly how to annoy the shit out of them.

 

"No one," Allura responded. As Pidge began pestering Allura, I backed out of her driveway right into Hunk's driveway.

 

"It is Wednesday, my dudes!" Hunk screamed as he tossed himself into the car. With that, our day had begun.

 

Like usual, we'd go to Starbucks every morning. Today was no different.

 

"Uh hi, can I have four iced coffees, please?" I asked the barista through the intercom.

 

"Wait, make that five. I promised Shay I would bring her one," Hunk interrupted. He was head over heels for that girl.

 

"Make that five," I informed the lady.

 

"With milk!" Hunk exclaimed.

 

"With milk, please," I told her.

 

"Your total is $10.94. Please go to the next window for your drinks," She replied.

 

I pulled up to the next window, and gave Hunk a blank stare.

 

"What? It's not that hard to remember that she likes milk in her iced coffee. It's really not," Hunk explained. His face was red.

 

"The drinks are on me today," Allura butted in. She handed the cashier a twenty dollar bill, and told her to keep the change. I grabbed the drinks, handing them out to everyone.

 

"Alright, there's most definitely something going on," Pidge stated. She stared at Allura, then at her own drink.

 

Allura rolled her eyes, sipping her drink .

 

"I think she has a date," I muttered, eyes on the road. Allura was an attractive woman. It wouldn't be a surprise if she had a date. However, she'd normally tell us.

 

"With who though? There is not one guy that is worthy of a date with her," Pidge stated. I agreed. Allura was too good for the scumbags at our school.

 

"I don't think it's a guy from our school. I mean, if it were, we would've heard about it by now," Hunk added.

 

"Guys, we're just hanging out. That's all. I promise." Annoyance laced thick in her voice.

 

With that, the conversation stopped... and continued on our group chat. 

 

We drove in silence for a few minutes. It was still pretty early. 7:24 AM to be exact. I normally woke up at 6 AM. I'd try to be downstairs by 6:30, and be out of the house by 6:50. Allura would normally be waiting at my car. Pidge and Hunk were a 5 minute drive. Starbucks was another 5 minutes, plus the 2 or 3 minute wait time. Then it took about 10 minutes to get to school.

 

Pidge made the schedule at the beginning of the year when I first got my car. Her schedule became a daily routine for us.

 

"Guys, do you know if we have a pop quiz in English today?" Hunk asked. He was in the backseat reading the essay assigned last night.

 

"I don't think Mr. Zendak here today," I replied. "I read the damn thing at two in the morning before realizing he was sick for the week."

 

"He didn't give one to our class," Allura answered.

 

"But, he likes your class. He hates our class with a burning passion. I think it's because of Lance and Keith's constant bickering," Hunk added.

 

"It's only because Keith is a big bag of dicks," I retaliated.

 

The conversation kept going as I parked my car, but as we walked into the building we started talking about the tests this week.

 

"Alright, so I have a Physics quiz last hour today," I told them.

 

"I have it the hour before," Hunk responded.

 

"Wanna study during Lunch?" Hunk and I stopped at his locker.

 

"No can do. I'm studying for AP Calculus with Shay. You took it yesterday right? How was it?" He started to grab his books for his first 2 classes.

 

"It wasn't too hard, just remember the equations," I answered, walking away from him. When I arrived at my locker I saw Lotor hitting on Allura.

 

"Really dude? She's not into you, get over it," I reminded him. He seemed to forget this, although I had stated it many times before.

 

"Now Lance, just because you can't have her doesn't mean you should ruin the fun for the rest of us," he retorted. I rolled my eyes, shoving him to the side so I could open my locker.

 

"Don't you have football practice or some shit like that to be at?" I asked him.

 

"It's Wednesday. We don't practice on Wednesdays," Lotor replied.

 

"He was just asking for some French 4 notes," Allura interrupted.

 

I only nodded, grabbing my books out of my locker.

 

"You ready for class?" I asked her. She shook her head.

 

"I've got a meeting with student council today," she answered, walking away.

 

"Don't worry, Blue. I'll walk you." Lotor gave me a quick smirk.  _ He wanted to talk about something _ .

 

"No thanks, I'm good." I started to make my way to French 4. Even though class didn't start for another 15 minutes, I wanted to save my spot.

 

I walk into the class, Lotor trailing behind me.

 

"Is Allura free tonight?" Lotor questioned.

 

I did my best to ignore him as I put my stuff down on the desk. I look over to my right to see Keith watching us.

 

"Take a picture, Mullet. It'll last longer." He rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his phone.

 

"I'm surprised he hasn't given up yet. He's been after her for 3 months now, right?" I just shrugged. Keith and Allura were good friends. They were partners for AP Chemistry; a class which Lotor was in as well. Which meant he got his fair share of prodding as well. Lotor was all over anyone Allura hung out with.

 

"He's like a dog looking for his ball. He's not gonna give up until he's got the ball." Keith nodded.

 

"I'm right here, guys," Lotor announced.

 

"We know," Keith snapped.

 

I look at Keith, wanting to say something. I just don't know what.

 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Keith smirked. Of course, he'd use my own line against me. He wasn't very original.

 

"Did you know Allura has a date?" I asked.

 

Keith nodded. "She told me she's meeting someone at Waffle House tonight. I'm not sure who, but I have my guesses," he answered.

 

"Allura has a date? Since when?" Lotor inquired.

 

"Since none of your damn business," I spat.

 

By now, the classroom had started filling up. There were only 3 minutes left until class started. Madame Louisa hadn't arrived, so instead, our Vice Principal walked in.

 

"Uh, Madame Louisa is not here today. Her wife went into labor last night, meaning she won't be here for the next few days. Today she wants you to start working on the project she told you about on Monday. The groups are listed on the board." With that, Mr. Coran was off.

 

I look on the board for my name. Unsurprisingly Mullet, Lotwat, and I were in a group together. Madame Louisa liked to place friends together. In her mind, friends were people who talk to each other more than once.

 

I look over at Lotor. He was bugging Keith about Allura.

 

_ This was going to be a long hour. _

 

\---

 

"My mom wants to know if anyone wants to come over for dinner. Sofia's making empanadas," I announced to the lunch table.

 

"Count me in," Pidge answered, not bothering to look up from her phone. She was busy buying some parts for her latest invention.

 

"Me too," Hunk added.

 

I nodded, texting my mom.

 

"Does that invitation go out to us as well?" Keith asked, sitting down at the table with Lotor.

 

"I'll let you slide, but  _ he _ is not coming," I responded, pointing at Lotor.

 

Keith would join our family dinners every now and then. Maybe twice every 6 months.

 

Keith nodded, grabbing a fry off of Allura's plate.

 

"What did you do in French today?" Allura asked.

 

"Madame Louisa's wife went into labor. You just work on the project she assigned on Monday if you haven't already started," Lotor replied. Allura nodded in response.

 

Suddenly, a loud rumble of laughter erupted causing us to jump in our seats. Rolo and his friends were making their way to our table.

 

"What the fuck do they want now?" Pidge said, finally looking up from her phone. I shrugged.

 

Rolo whispered something to his crew, causing them to find a different table. Rolo, however, continued his original path toward our table.

 

"Hello, Allura," he stopped to look at us, "and others."

 

Allura gave him a small smile. "Hello."

 

"So, you know how homecoming is coming up soon," he started.

 

"She's not interested," Lotor interrupted.

 

"In you," Rolo retorted.

 

Just as he was about to begin again, the 5 minute bell rang.

 

_ Saved by the bell. _

 

\---

 

The school day was finally over.  _ Thank god. _ Play practice didn't start for another half an hour, giving us time to hang out. Pidge and Hunk normally waited for us until play practice was over. The two normally found ways to keep themselves busy.

 

"So what's the plan for the day?" Pidge asked. She liked to be prepared.

 

"Uh, play practice is til 5:30 today. Then we drop Allura off at Waffle House and then we go to my place. Sound good?" The others nodded.

 

"Keith told me he had something come up so he can't make it to dinner tonight," Hunk told me.

 

"So it's just the three of us for tonight?" He nodded.

 

"Can I sleep over?" Pidge asked.

 

I nodded, then looked over to Hunk.

 

He shook his head. "I can't, mom needs me to help her with something when I get home."

 

I looked at my watch.

 

"Well, I gotta get going. Have fun doing whatever that is."

 

\---

 

Play practice was uneventful. Our choreographer spent most of the time working on a dance with the extras. Allura and I ran over our lines for most of the time. Every now and then, Rolo would try to interrupt. Keyword:  _ try _ . Mrs. Haggar, our choreographer, would catch him every time and force him to do her bidding. She was not a nice lady.

 

Near the end of rehearsal, she wanted to run through the first number she taught us. It was a trainwreck.

 

"Well, now we know where to start tomorrow," she announced as we emptied the room.

 

"That was brutal," I whispered, once I was far enough away. Haggar had the ears of a bat.

 

"At least she kept Rolo at bay," Allura replied. We were basically running out of the building.

 

Hunk and Pidge were waiting at my car.

 

"You guys ready?" Pidge asked. I nodded, unlocking my car.

 

"To Waffle House, we go!" Allura exclaimed.  _ She totally had a date. _

 

\---

 

After dropping Allura off, we decided to wait in the car for her date to show up.

 

He parked right next to us. I'm not sure what was more surprising, the fact that he was in college, or the fact that it was Keith's brother.

 

Shiro grabbed a bouquet of flowers before walking into the restaurant. When Allura saw him, she gave him a big hug before they walked out of the restaurant to his car.

 

"Shiro? She's on a date with Shiro?" Pidge was ready to jump out of the car.

 

Before they could spot us, I quickly backed out of the parking spot and left the area. 

 

"She's on a date with Shiro. Keith's brother! Does Keith know?" I couldn't believe it.

 

Hunk quickly called Keith, putting him on speaker.

 

"Hello?" It sounded like he just woke up.

 

"Keith? Is your brother in town?" Pidge asked.

 

A small rumble came from the phone. Then silence for a few seconds.

 

"Shit, sorry. I dropped my phone. Um, yeah he got in this morning. Why?"

 

"He's the guy Allura went out to see today!" I exclaimed. I don't know why it was so shocking. They always had a certain chemistry whenever they talked.

 

"That... does not shock me." Keith was up and moving around.

 

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me.

 

"Was that all?" He asked.

 

"Uh, yeah. Bye, man." Hunk hung up.

 

"Wow," I exhaled. I don't know why it freaked me out so much, but it was odd.

 

"Okay, but I sorta saw it coming," Pidge added. She was sitting in the passenger seat, her feet on my dash.

 

I agreed with her, turning up the radio.

 

\---

 

Dinner was nothing too special. Sofia spent it coaxing dad into letting her go to the dance with the boy that asked her. After he said yes to Sofia, Rio told him about her date. That was when he started hyperventilating. Mom calmed him down while I drove Hunk home. Once I got back, he was lecturing the girls about making good choices. I shook my head and told them goodnight.

 

Pidge was in her sleeping bag when I got upstairs.

 

"What's the news, Pigeon?" I asked. She was on Altea Secrets, the new gossip website made by kids at our school.

 

"Uh, there's a kid that just came out." I was by her side within a second.

 

"Who?"

 

"I don't know. He goes by the alias Red..." Pidge handed me her phone.

 

_ Hello, Altea High, _

 

_ I don't know why I'm writing this. I guess it's because it's been on my mind for so long. I like to think of myself a knight; a knight to a giant castle. But like all knights, I have my good days, maybe even great days. However, all knights have their bad days. Those are the days where it feels like I can't protect my castle or my prince. Yeah, I said prince. I guess protecting my castle is getting harder and harder as I grow older. I don't know what I'm accomplishing by spilling my heart out to a stupid gossip website, but maybe if I tell people this, the heavy feeling in my chest will disappear. Yeah... maybe that's it. _

_ -Red. _

 

My breath was caught in my throat. I wasn't sure what to think. I handed Pidge back her phone and searched up the post on my own. Red had left his email.  _ Redknifeboi23@gmail.com. _

 

I bit my lip. What the fuck am I doing?

 

I got on my bed, opening my laptop. The first thing I did was google the Gmail signup page.

 

I stopped and stared at the page. What the fuck was my email gonna be? After a few minutes, I typed in the most random thing I could think of.  _ Bluesharpshooter23. _ After entering the rest of the information, I pressed enter. I was officially  _ Bluesharpshooter23@gmail.com. _

 

I quickly pressed compose and entered his email. What the fuck do I say to him? Then I realized this guy doesn't know who I am. I can tell him anything. Sighing, I started typing.

 

_ Dear Red, _

 

_ Uh, I'm not sure how to start this. For the most part, my life is normal. I have a family that I actually like. Mom and dad were high school sweethearts. Dad was the charming quarterback who swept the beautiful valedictorian of Altea High off of her feet. After they had settled down, they had 6 children. I know... a lot. But, they've been nothing but supportive of me my whole life. _

 

_ Then there are my friends. We do everything friends do. We drink way too much iced coffee, binge on carbs, and hang out way too much. The four of us are insane. Yeah... that's the word I'm gonna use. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. I guess I saw your post and wanted to get to know you. I guess I was inspired. Wow... I'm not this awkward in real life. I swear.  _

 

_ Anyway, I guess I'm pretty damn normal. Except I have a secret. _

 

_ \- Blue. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I wanna know if there is a think called editors in AO3. Like are there people who help edit chapters and stuff? Also, what do you guys think so far? Sorry for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know this a total Love, Simon rip off, but I saw it yesterday with my friends and i'm in love. Alright, so not a lot of people will read this but for those who do, thank you for reading it.


End file.
